


The Cousin

by DimensionSponge



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dukat being annoying, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Sisko is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSponge/pseuds/DimensionSponge
Summary: Macet is on the station, and he bears an unfortunate resemblance to Dukat, which causes a few problems.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Cousin

Sisko was not at all happy with the Cardassians crawling all over the station, but in the interests of diplomacy he was forced to allow it. Not only were their practices abhorrent, they could be an extremely irritating people.

Some of them weren’t so bad on their own, but in groups they seemed to get worse.  
They were the most cliquey people Sisko had ever seen.  
Whenever they gathered he swore he could exactly delineate who was friends with who by how far apart they stood, and whenever you tried to talk to one of them, you’d have to engage with their entire group, lest they all stand there judging you. 

He groaned inwardly when he spotted a familiar face across the promenade.  
For a minute, he thought it was someone else, but no.  
Dukat had spotted him, and started storming over. He’d grown a really dumb moustache. Sisko didn’t even know they could do that.  
The man looked grumpy, which was not a good sign.  
Sisko put on his best dealing-with-annoying-people mask. The moustache really was so weird, which helped distract him from the horror of his situation.

“Captain. Since I arrived, I have been harassed to no end. People I have never met are levelling grudges at me. I suppose it’s understandable, but it’s getting out of hand.”

Of course he was complaining. The man was an absolute child, however tough he may try to appear.  
“I’m not sure what you expect me to do. I can’t just ask the Bajorans to forget what you did.”

“But I was never stationed here. This seems excessive, none of my officers have gotten treated this badly.”

Sisko had to take a minute.  
Of all the ridiculous things to claim... he was amazed he didn’t giggle.  
“Really? There are literally thousands of witnesses that say differently.”

“I tell you, I wasn’t here. I was...well, fighting you people.”

...what.  
Sisko was questioning reality when his commbadge beeped at him. It was Dax.

“Captain, I thought I’d warn you that Dukat has just arrived on the station.”

“Yes I know, I’m talking to him.”

The Cardassian let out a big groan.  
“Oh, not again...”

Sisko had just about lost patience for Dukat’s whining.  
“What now?” he snapped.

Then his frustration turned to confusion.  
All of a sudden, Dukat appeared next to Dukat - smug and moustacheless.  
Sisko became briefly convinced this was the darkest timeline.  
Dukat two was falsely smiling at Dukat one, whose eyes had glazed over.  
“Cousin Macet! How nice to see you. I see you’ve become acquainted with the Captain here.”

Macet did not look at all glad to see Dukat. It looked like he was trying to pretend he wasn’t there.  
“It happened again.”

“How unfortunate for you.” 

Sisko was embarrassed at his mistake, but not nearly enough to cancel out his joy that there were not, in fact, two Dukats. The universe could barely function with one.  
“I apologise for my mistake. You do look rather similar.”

Macet rolled his eyes.  
“We do NOT look the same, why does everyone say that? We’re different colours, even.”

Dukat looked equally unsettled.  
“Agreed. And I would never choose to grow such a silly moustache.”

“Being mistaken for you is far worse than any moustache.”

Dukat stood back to scrutinise his cousin, apparently comparing their appearances. Sisko supposed he had his own face memorised perfectly, so he wouldn’t have much trouble.

“No, I’m still not sure how they could’ve missed the acne.”

“It’s not that bad!”

“Gentlemen, please. Did you have a reason to be here? Other than ‘shore leave’?”

Dukat looked affronted. “We’re here for the meeting with the Romulans, of course. I hear Tebok is a great speaker.”

“Then why don’t you go get ready?” Sisko prodded. 

“And miss catching up with you? Really, captain, I’m hurt.”

Macet caught Sisko’s eye and cringed. He looked off to the side at nothing, then nudged Dukat.  
“I think I see Garak coming this way.”

Dukat screwed up his nose in distaste.  
“Then I suppose we’ll have to chat another time.”

He sped away, leaving Macet with Sisko.  
“You’re welcome,” said Macet.

**Author's Note:**

> According to the wiki Macet is Dukat’s cousin, and he hates him and grew the moustache to not get mistaken for him. They’re played by the same actor. Tebok is also played by Marc Alaimo so I had to work him in there.


End file.
